


Homecoming

by Medie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-21
Updated: 2010-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-07 10:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/64380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam really needs to go away more...or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

od, Janet tastes good.

It's the only coherent thought that Samantha Carter is able to form as the aforementioned woman pushes her against the wall, mouth forcefully meeting hers while a hand finds it way down to her jeans. She is barely aware of a fumbling with the tab and zipper, then Janet's hand is sliding down into the cotton of her panties and, "Oh god..."

The gasped words are out of her mouth and swallowed by Janet's before Sam even has a chance to think what they are. A plea, a prayer, a benediction...she can't say. Can't think. She tries but her mind has gone completely blank as fingers rub and play with her clit, teasing and sliding along the slick flesh.

Her legs give and she falls back against the wall, but the other woman presses close, holding her against it. Dimly, Sam's aware of a door handle and she grabs it, using what remaining strength she has to hold herself upright while Janet's fingers stroke and tease, one finger sliding into her as Janet's tongue mimics the motion in her mouth.

The onslaught of sensation is fierce and overwhelming and she's paralyzed by it. Janet controls the situation entirely, and somehow they go from being pressed against the wall to the bed and Sam is watching as Janet unbuttons her blouse, throwing it aside. Leaving her bra, the doctor leans over, giving her lover a tantalizing view of her cleavage as she pulls Sam's shirt over her head, throwing that aside as well. Not bothering to wait to remove the bra, Janet covers one of Sam's nipples with her mouth, tonguing it through the thin material of her bra and the major can't help another gasping cry.

Janet moves from one nipple to the other then sits back, ordering, "Roll over," while she reaches back to undo her own bra, sliding it off her shoulders. Sam barely has a second to appreciate the glimpse of the other woman's breasts before she's rolling over as ordered and Janet's nimble fingers are working on the clasp of her own bra. When she feels it unhook, Sam begins to move but Janet's hand in the small of her back stops her motion and then she feels lips on the back of her neck.

She moans and continues to moan as the other woman's mouth makes it's way down her back and then she's being rolled over and Janet's tongue is on her clit and Sam is crying out words she isn't even aware of but would have made a Marine blush. Janet, as Sam knows, is really, really good at this. Paralyzingly good and she feels what's left of her faculties desert her as Janet's mouth plays along the sensitive skin.

A whimper punctuates the stream of words from Sam as Janet flicks Sam's clit with her tongue while a finger works its way back inside her, stroking experimentally before being joined by another.

Sam's legs fall open and her hips start moving with the motion of Janet's hand and her head's moving from side to side on the comforter, eyes shut tight, words steadily streaming from her mouth. She doesn't know what to do next, can't think of what to do next, but fortunately for Sam, her brain isn't the one in charge anymore. Her body's staged a rather nice little coup and seized control. It solves her dilemma by promptly launching her into a rather nice little - okay, not-so-little - orgasm and she feels a bit like she does when she steps into a wormhole. It's an exhilarating ride that ends better...disolving into nice boneless relaxation and the feel of Janet's fingers lightly stroking her stomach.

After a moment of figuring out how her brain is supposed to work again, Sam looks up and smiles at the brunette whose head is currently resting on her hip. "Hi."

"Hi." Janet returns with a lazy grin. "How was D.C.?"

"Dull."

"Dull?"

"Very dull." Lacing her fingers with Janet's, Sam smiles. "Though if I get welcome homes like that one? I may go away more."

Janet grins wickedly, sliding up her lover's body, holding herself over her. "Hmm, well, perhaps I should offer an incentive as to why you should stay *here* more often?"

Watching the other woman's mouth descending toward hers, Sam's smile turns to an indulgent grin. "Oh, I think you definitely should. Definitely..."

And then, Janet's mouth is on hers and Sam is so very glad to be home.


End file.
